Un chevalier de l'amour non partagé
by Lexchar
Summary: Fakir is on a journey. . . no. . . not a journey a quest. . . He MUST have Mytho love him as he loves Mytho. . . no "ifs" "ands" or "buts," but what will be more trifoling: Having Mytho accept Fakir as a lover, or Have Mytho love Fakir?


Author's note: Well now. . . I was really wanting to write a fanfic for this anime really badly *Read more about this at the end* so in my quest to figure out what my plot would be I decided :'D I would do a before/during the story. Psh. . . Continuing the story is so common, and from all the wonderful ideas for continuations I just couldn't bring myself to create something horrible (It's not commonly horrible, but if I were to try. . . Well . . .) like that. So here is a fluffy yaoi fanfic for you yaoi fans such as myself. ; I'm sorry, I'm personally a FakirxAhiru person, despite my fetish for yaoi, but this pairing is somewhat rare (Not like there is many combinations) the only thing rarer is AhiruxRue *Starts plotting for a yuri fanfic considering. . .I haven't ever heard of that pairing and it just came to me at 2 am :D* WELL! I know this long rant is getting rather boring and kind of stupid and you, being the reader are probably just saying "ALRIGHT I GET IT LET ME READ THE STORY" *You could've scrolled* Here is my story :3

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Un chevalier de l'amour non partagé

In an open and lonely room, with a wide, empty, and very sad dance floor sits a young white haired boy. This boy was simply ordered to wait in the dance room after class, so as he waits he sits against the wall and thinks. About little very pointless things of course, nothing troubling him, because of his lack of a heart. This poor boy does not quiet understand what or who he is, so he just listens to Fakir and Rue, the only people who tell him what to do. This time though it was a girl who he didn't know the name of that asked him to stay after class. Just as his thoughts began to wander to thoughts of a bird fluttering by outside the window someone burst through the door, making an echo, because of the room's emptiness. 

"Prince Mytho! Prince Mytho! Oh how wonderful! You stayed," said the young girl.

"You told me to," Mytho said in his typical monotone.

"Well. . . Prince Mytho. . . I had. . . Something I . . .I . . . I wanted to tell you. . ."

Mytho silently sits there in place watching the bird on the other side of the glass, as the girl he is quite frankly ignoring begins to advance towards him. She stops a foot or so in front of him and sits down, then she lovingly embraces him and begins to coo. 

"Oh~ Prince Mytho how I've awaited for this day for so long. You see. . . I-I-I"

"MYTHOOOOOO!!!!!" A furious voice growls as the owner of said voice, barges into the room with an animal-like gleam in his eye. As he approaches his anger grows, but despite the new member's anger, he is graceful with every step he makes towards what most would assume to be a couple. But as this green haired intruder knew, Mytho had no feelings for anyone, and even if he did, he would make sure it wouldn't be for anyone except himself. 

When this green haired child began to have feelings more than a friendship for this Prince, he did not know what to do with them. In his anger and frustration over the unknown feelings he had, he finally began to accept it when he realized girls did not particularly fancy him anyways, he only has eyes for Mytho. Oh, how this poor tortured soul only wanted to embrace Mytho like this pitiful excuse of a girl is. 

"Get off of him," Fakir, the green haired boy, growls at the enemy, the poor girl, whose name is not even important to Mytho and Fakir.

This young girl just tightened her grasp onto Mytho and stutters inaudible words out of fear. This girl knew how much of a threat it would be if she tried to approach Mytho, but she is a brave girl who figured Fakir has some form of sympathy for those who are in love. Even if it was the one most suspected he is in love with. Fakir angry stomps is approaching and the girl trembles in fear. The girl closes her eyes as Fakir comes within five feet of her and Mytho, and then the girl only feels a sharp pang of pain and a wetness escape her eyes and fall down her cheeks, the sound is piecing and reverberating through her body and through the room. This poor girl dashes to the door.

"FAKIR YOU MONSTER!" The girl screams trying to wipe the wet tears running down her face.

Despite the harshness, and the hurtful intent of her words, Fakir just turns and kneels down by his prince. Fakir looks down disappointed by his harshness, towards a female at that, but his fiery love for Mytho blinds him constantly, so he continues to have no regrets and rather looks Mytho in the eye and calmly caresses Mytho's cheek. Fakir smiles at the young boy which is a rare site indeed, but Mytho just sits there unaware of his knight's unrequited love for him. Fakir stands suddenly returning to reality, without Mytho's heart. . . And even if Mytho by some chance were to have a heart, he can not love him the way he worships Mytho. 

"I'm going into town, go back to the dorm room. Don't follow me, I feel like being alone," Fakir says in his normal cold tone. 

Fakir calmly and gracefully drifts out of the building and walks by the beautifully sculpted fountain and looks into it. _Who am I? Why can't he love me? Only me? I've always been there for him. . . And though he doesn't understand "love" and other emotions, why can't he feel _something_ for me, at least say he loves me, like he says he loves Rue. URGH! What a waste of time this is. Why wasn't I the Prince, the one without a heart, it'd relieve me so much to not have to bother with silly things like emotions and feelings to be cold a-_ "OOF," Fakir gruffly says as he hit's the ground making a low muffled sound as he hit's the stone. "What the hell was that huh!?" Fakir grumbles as he slowly sits up while rubbing his head. Once he looks up, he sees Ahiru, looking stupid as normal. Fakir of course knows little to nothing about this meaningless girl, only her peculiar name and that she fails as a dancer, instead is just a clumsy wretch.

"Oh! I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm always so clumsy and I wasn't looking where I was going. I was so preoccupied in looking at my list of things to do and buy. Heh heh I'll just be on my way now bye," Ahiru rants with that stupid and goofy grin she always has, when she finishes her pointless rant she stops and looks down. For the first time Ahiru appears what would seem. . . Sad? It confuses Fakir for only a moment and then before she crawls away with that stupid grin laughing and giggling Fakir retorts "Well, next time watch where your going, Moron."

________________________________________________________________________

**My quiet frankly v.v; Fail of a fanfic. :'D I figured I would try actually writing something rather than always reading, so here is my sad excuse of a fanfic**

**It obviously keeps going, but only if YOU the reader rate, and review me. . .T____T Flaming isn't nice. . . Please don't, but if you'd like me to keep writing please tell me, I don't mind continuing, but if no one tells me, I'll just stop and feel pretty fail-like.**

**If I continue this fanfic I promise fluffy, yaoi, cute stuff x3 and if you don't like that. . .v.v; I'm very sorry. I apoligize for my weird obsessions. DX ALSO grammatical errors and whatever else you find wrong with this story T___T I'm sorry. **

**I tried really hard to make this as realistic as possible. I don't like Out of Characterness. I also HATE throwing in random Japanese like "baka" or "kawaii" although I know the meanings of words such as these, I find it tacky and rather stupid doing that, so I apologize about that too. **

**DX There are so many crappy shitty (Oops XP) fanfics out there, and I wanted to try my hardest to make a decent one and Ta Dah~ T___T My strange concoction. **


End file.
